Mi Locura
by Luna Issabella
Summary: es mi primera historia de este anime -.-' lol  bueno es una historia a vace de hysteria de muse


_**HYSTERIA**_

_La noche de Halloween estaba serca… y aun no tenia mi disfraz para la fiesta de mi hermana Nyuu. Suspire agotada, mire mi celular por enesima vez en lo que iba del dia; mi novio aun no me habia llamado y eso me preocupaba; aunque no soy de las chicas q cada cinco segundos tienen q saber de su novio… tampoco era normal q no me hubiese llamado._

_Me deje caer en la cama imaginando como seria la fiesta de mi hermana, y como estaria vestida._

_Me quede dormida y me sumergi en un sueño bastante pesado_

_-Dias después-_

_-Lucy!- me gire para encontrarme con una cabellera rosa parda corriendo asia mi_

_-que pasa Nyuu?-pregunte colocandome la mascara_

_-llegaremos tarde-hizo un puchero bastante tierno… aun para la edad q tenia_

_-jajaja… llegaras tarde a tu propia fiesta?-pregunte burlona poniendo mi pelo de medio lado agarrado con una peineta plateada en forma de flor._

_-tiene sentido-dijo pensativa, pase mi mano por mi melena Rosa fucsia ya ondulada de tanto pasarme el peine. Quien creeria q Nyuu es mi hermana gemela?, la mire a sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, otra diferencia entre ella y yo. Le sonrei y la tome del brazo para irnos_

_-15 minutos después-_

_Entramos juntas como las anfitrionas que eramos. Ansiosa pasee mi vista por la sala para ver si encontraba a Kouta. Y lo encontre, trague gureso al verlo demasiado junto a Yuca. Retuve las lagrimas que estaban por escapar de mis ojos y sonrei como si nada estuviese pasando._

_**ITS BUGGING ME, GRATING ME  
>AND TWISTING ME AROUND<br>**_

_Me estaba incomodando bastante que Kouta ni cuenta se haya dado de que yo estaba aquí, irritada tome un poco de ponche, mientras la idea de que Kouta me estuviera engañando todo este tiempo con esa… bufe. Me revolvia las entrañas ver a todos mis amigos bailando y divirtiendose con sus respectivas parejas mientras yo me estaba amargando mi noche por culpa de Kouta. _

_Mientras pensaba en eso una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla_

_-Lucy?-me voltee para encontrarme con la dulce mirada esmeralda de mi hermana-tranquila cielo, no vale la pena llorar por el-sonrei_

_-creo que soy yo la que dice eso_

_-pero en este caso me toca a mi-sonrio y me dio un dulce abrazo, no puede negarme a corresponderlo. _

_**YEAH IM ENDLESSLY CAVING IN  
>AND TURNING INSIDE OUT<strong>_

_Me solto y se fue con Marcos al palco del ''Castillo'' Astor, supuestamente perteneciente a mi familia por años. Volvi mi vista a Kouta y la rabia volvio a calcomerme. La forma en que la miraba… me hacia pensar que desde hace tiempo ellos… como una epifania llego a mi un recuerdo bastante amargo…_

_Que estupida fui al darle una nueva oportunidad. Aprete mis puños hasta hacer que mis uñas traspasaran mi piel._

_Di media vuelta y me encamine al tocador…_

_**CAUSE I WANT IT NOW, I WANT IT NOW, GIVE ME YOUR HEART AND YOUR SOUL  
>AND IM BREAKING OUT, IM BREAKING OUT, LAST CHANCE TO LOSE CONTROL<strong>_

_Me heche agua en la cara, importándome muy poco q se me corriese el maquillaje… senti un deseo incontrolable por la sangre de Kouta, deseaba su pellejo y el de Yuca. Los queria a los dos muertos… y los queria ahora. Queria sus corazones en mis manos… arrancarselos yo misma… queria arrancarles el alma… como me la arrancaron a mi._

_Golpee con fuerza el lababo de granito de pura rabia. Las lagrimas no dejaban de correr por mis mejillas, me estaba quebrando por dentro, tenia el corazon hecho añicos… me estaba quebrando hasta la mas minima parte de mi ser._

''_este es tu ultimo chance para acabar con ellos'' dijo una dulcecilla voz en mi cabeza. Me mire al espejo. Tenia todo el maquillaje corrido, mis ojos zafiros estaban aguados y rojos, parte de mi pelo me caia sobre el ojo izquierdo. _

''_es tu ultimo chance de perder el control realmente'' volvio a decir de forma dulce pero siniestra. Mire las palmas de mis manos; tenian pequeñas marcas rojas signos de mis uñas, cerre los puños y volvi a mirarme al espejo._

_-no-dije decidida-no caere de nuevo. Sali del baño y me dirigi a una de las habitaciones del castillo._

_**ITS HOLDING ME, MORPHING ME, AND FORCING ME TO STRIVE **_

_**TO BE ENDLESSLY COLD WITHIN, AND DREAMING IM ALIVE**_

_Entre en la habitación con parsimonia. Ensendi la luz y me arrepenti de haberlo hecho. Kouta estaba bastante entretenido con Yuca. Cerre los ojos sintiendo la rabia recorrerme de arriba abajo. Senti la rabia, el dolor, la furia, el odio y el sufrimiento sostenerme fuertemente por la garganta. Me senti diferente… con ansias de sangre… este odio me estaba transformando en algo completamente diferente a mi… o quizas no._

_Senti ganas de tirarmeles ensima. Me estaba forzando a esforzarme mentalemente. No podia pensar. Y al final, me quede paralizada, congelada por dentro. El fuego del odio q se cocia en mi se apago repentinamente. Estaba congelada interiormente… me sentia muerta…como si estuviera soñando… soñando q por fin estoy viva. Sali de hay y sin que nadie se percatara de mi presencia sali al patio trasero._

_Me sente en el suelo y me coloque las manos en la cabeza tratando de pensar._

_**CAUSE I WANT IT NOW, I WANT IT NOW, GIVE ME YOUR HEART AND YOUR SOUL  
>AND IM NOT BREAKING DOWN, IM BREAKING OUT, LAST CHANCE TO LOSE CONTROL<strong>_

_Respire ondo, no se que era… pero quería acabar con ese par… y lo quería ahora… quería arrancarles el corazón, verlos desnagrarse a mis pies… ver sus almas flotar libremente fuera de su cuerpo… NO, NO Y NO… me grite mentalmente. _

_-Dios-susurre- me estoy quebrando… quebrando… no queda ya nada de mi-grite al cielo_

_´´es tu ultima oportunidad de perder el contro´´ dijo la vocesilla en mi cabeza… mas convincente aun ´´ después de hoy… no habrá otra oportunidad´´_

_Cerre mis ojos un segundo… y volvi a abrirlos fuera de mi… quite las manos de mi cabeza y solte una carcajada siniestra… lo mas extraño de todo es q no me sentía yo…_

_**AND I WANT YOU NOW, I WANT YOU NOW, ILL FEEL MY HEART IMPLODE  
>AND IM BREAKING OUT, ESCAPING NOW, FEELING MY FAITH ERODE<strong>_

_Me encamine al gran salón… Kouta y Yuca ya habían bajado y estaban conversando tranquilamente con Marcos… fui a la cocina y tome el primer objeto corto-punzante que vi. Volvi al salón y la luz de las lámparas se reflejaban en el cuchillo que llevaba en las manos. Ladee la cabeza al observarlo… decidi guardarlo entre mi brazo y la manga de la blusa. Con cautela me hacerque a Mayu_

_-Mayu-susurre, se giro y pego un salto del susto, sonreí-podrias decirles por favor a Yuca y a Kouta que me gustaría hablar con ellos en el patio?_

_-cla… claro no hay problema-mi sonrisa se ensancho. Sali al patio y espere a que el par llegara._

_Me sente en el suelo y me di cuenta que enverdad quería a Kouta… lo quería de verdad… pero quería matarlo… cortarlo y hacerlo miles de pedazos. Los vi salir y mi corazón latio con rapidez… me imploraba masacrarlos a ambos. Sonreí macabra cuando estuvieron frente a mi_

_-de que querías hablarnos Lucy?-dijo Kouta como si nada, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Yuca, baje la vista como si estuviese avergonzada y mi pelo cubrió mi rostro_

_-nada en especial-dije-solo… quería q estuviesen juntos cuando…-deje la frase inconclusa mientras maquinaba lo que iba a hacer ahora_

_-cuando que?-dijo Yuca. Levante la mirada y apuesto a q en mis ojos se reflejaba la locura que sentía por todo mi ser. Con fuerza y rapidez les clave el cuchillo a ambos; primero a Kouta y luego a Yuca… no les di tiempo a gritar, no les di tiempo a suplicar… y no me di tiempo a pensarlo…_

_Cai al suelo de rodillas y mire mis manos ensangrentadas. Solte un grito desgarrador… sentí mi alma y me corazón quebrase definitivamente_

_-no, no, no, no de nuevo no-dije como histérica mientras lloraba, la luz de la luna se reflejo en el cuchillo ensangrentado que estaba a mi lado. Lo mire unos momentos… lo tome y lo apolle con fuerza en mis muñecas._

_Estaba escapando una vez mas… y mi poca fe erosiono… esploto y se esfumo mientras la sangre… mi sangre corria por mis brazos hasta acabar en el sesped._

_Desperte gritando de puro miedo. Mi respiración estaba acelerada. El sudor corria por todo mi cuerpo y las lagrimas no dejaban de caer de mis ojos. Me levante de la mullida cama y fui a mirarme al espejo. Vi mi rostro… estaba palida, mi pelo Rosa estaba enmarañado, tenia unas horribles ojeras y mis ojos no tenían ni vida mi brillo. ''un momento'' pensé… cuando me recosté en la cama llevaba una camisa negra con el cuello rojo… por que ahora tenia un camizon blanco…_

_Mire mis brazos… tenia unas vendas blancas que se estaban tiñendo de rojo, mire a la puerta y era de metal con un cristal… la cama era pequeña y mullida y las paredes eran completamente blancas…_

_Corri a la puerta y empeze a golpearla… mire por el cristal y nadie venia_

_-saquenme de aquí-empeze a gritar-saquenme de aquí-las lagrimas no dejaban de caer… nadie vino a ayudarme. Me deje caer en el suelo y me sente… pase mis manos por mi cabello…_

_-ayudenme-dije ronca por las lagrimas. De repente las lagrimas dejaron de salir y una sonrisa macabra se formo en mis labios…_

_-es tu ultima oportunidad de perder el control-susurre con delicadeza, dulzura y malicia-halloween es una noche perfecta para perder el control-solte una carcajda como histérica… me levante me sente en la cama y vi un az de luz proveniente del debajo de la almohada. Era un cuchillo… lo tome y lo coloque en mi garganta_

_-Feliz Halloween- corte mi garganta dándole fin a mi vida…. O quizás dándole inicio a otra locura…_


End file.
